The Wolf
by Ragbecca
Summary: When Kara met Lena Luthor her whole world got turned upside down. The attraction between them was almost immediate. And to make matters stranger Lena carries a secret of her own. Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Kara took a deep breath, internally she was nervous and scared- but she couldn't show that since it was her first interview! And to make matters more difficult, she had to interview the CEO of LuthorCorp, who just had moved to National City.

The doors of the elevator opened and Kara stepped outside, bag in hand, ready to have this interview. She walked to the desk of presumably the assistant and said "Good afternoon, I'm here for my interview with Ms. Luthor."

The woman looked up at her, Jessica Huang, Kara had read, and said "I will buzz you in, she just finished her meeting," Kara nodded and patiently waited for the green light from the assistant, her almost permanent smile not leaving her face.

Kara was looking around when the assistant spoke up again "Ms. Danvers, you're allowed to go in," The assistant pointed to a direction and said "It's the first door to your left." Kara nodded, thanked her and went on her way.

Even though she was already buzzed in she felt the urge to knock, so she did. She politely knocked on the door and only came in when she heard "Come in," With her almost permanent smile Kara opened the door and stepped inside. Some smell filled her nostrils, mint and- roses, relaxing her almost immediately. Kara glanced at the woman behind her desk, feeling warm and strangely at peace. "Ms. Danvers, I presume?"

"Kara," Kara said before she could think, the woman smiled and nodded. With that she stood up and walked towards the couch. She motioned for Kara to sit beside her with she did, without a second thought. Kara sat pretty close to the woman, due to some sort of pull, wanting her to be close to the CEO.

Kara grabbed her notepad out of her bag and clicked her pen so that she could write. "So Ms. Luthor,"

The CEO cut in "Lena."

Kara got confused and only got out "Uh?"

Lena looked at her and smiled "I want you to call me Lena."

"Oh," Kara stammered "Okay..." With that Kara started to ask her first question, something about the future of LuthorCorp. It went fairly good, Lena explained what was going to happen and how she would do it. It did surprise Kara though that she would give out so much information, but more is better, right?

Kara had asked another question and shuffled a bit closer, wanting more of that peace and warmth. It was like Lena had the same idea since they suddenly sat against each other. Kara smiled nervously but didn't move away. With that they continued the interview, they kept looking at each other and smiling, they were too close for strangers- but Kara, she couldn't think about leaving the woman's side.

When Kara had asked her last question she sighed, she knew she had to leave- but she didn't want to. Kara took a deep breath and spoke up "Could- Could you tell me something about yourself, like off the record."

The CEO smiled and said "Sure," And with that the woman started talking about her life, about how she was adopted when she was four. And about her rebellious periods. Kara listed to it all, maybe a bit surprised the woman wanted to share all of it, but- Kara liked it. She liked the warmth the woman gave, the peace it made her feel and the sound of the woman's voice.

So when Lena placed a hand on Kara's knee she didn't do anything, she just blushed and listed further, carefully taking in each and every word. Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door, startling both Lena and Kara. Hesitantly Lena said "Come in."

"Ms. Luthor," The assistant said when she stood inside "You have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," Lena said, sounding disappointed, "Of course, you can go Jess, I will buzz you in shortly," The assistant nodded and with one weird look, between Lena and Kara, she walked away. Kara turned back to Lena who was walking towards her desk, Kara immediately missed the closeness but knew she had to leave. Kara stood up and walked towards the door. "Kara," Kara turned around due to Lena calling her name "You're forgetting something."

Kara glanced at the place they just said and said, clearly confused, "No, I don't think so."

Lena chuckled, which made Kara look at her and with that Kara saw it, she was holding up a piece of paper. Kara chuckled and walked towards Lena, grabbed the piece of paper and thanked her for everything. Before she left Lena asked "Will you call me?"

Kara nodded and with one last smile she said "Of course."

* * *

Kara was walking through National City, she was feeling strange, like she had lost something. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked further. She was walking home, after she had finished her day at Catco. She grabbed her phone and the card Lena had given her. She quickly added the number, the one that was written in pen on it, to her contacts and called it.

It rung a couple of times and nobody answered, Kara sighed. She knew that it was Lena's number due to the voicemail, but she clearly wanted to speak to the woman. Kara rounded the corner, into an alley, knowing full well she didn't have to be scared since she was Supergirl. She looked down, which came into her favour since she was about to step into something disgusting.

She looked up again when she heard an odd noise, it sounded like growling. She frowned and looked into the dark alley, inspecting it, suddenly she saw two eyes, green eyes. They were lower than the normal human's eyes would be. So Kara frowned, with that the creature started to move forward, which revealed a big wolf-like beast, with clean black fur.

Kara stood completely still, waiting for the wolf-thing to do something, since it was only slowly walking towards her, not showing any teeth yet. The wolf came closer and closer until it stopped when it was about five feet away. Kara gulped, she was confused, why was a gigantic wolf in the middle of National City?

Suddenly the wolf rushed forward and sprung up, Kara was too slow, which was strange, to react and with that she felt a tongue his her head, like the wolf was licking her. Kara frowned but the wolf-like creature continued to lick her face. Suddenly the wolf stopped, whimpering lightly. Kara looked confused when the wolf took a couple steps back, acting like a scared puppy.

And that's when she got it, the wolf wanted to be her friends or something. So she smiled and slowly walked to the wolf. She lowered to the wolf's level, who was lying on the ground and started to rub it's head, smiling slightly when the wolf exposed it's belly for Kara to rub, which she did. "Hey, buddy or girl," She said while rubbing the wolf's belly "I can't leave you here alone, can I?" The wolf stood up and tilted it's head. "Come on, we're going home." And with that Kara and the wolf walked to her home, luckily this was the last street to her house so- nobody saw the gigantic murder beast.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Kara was half-awake, with her eyes closed, in her bed, missing some kind of warmth there had been that had been there that night. She popped her eyes open and saw that the wolf wasn't there anymore. "Oh," She breathed out, a tad disappointed. She sat up and breathed in the scent, enjoying the old smell of the wolf, like it was still there.

She knew the wolf would probably form a threat, but she hoped that her mind was lying and the wolf would be friendly to all. Kara heard some buzzing, she looked around to see where the sound was coming from, finally she located it: her phone. She quickly grabbed it and answered the call.

With her sleep-deprived voice she said "Morning?"

"_Ah, Kara! I saw that you had called, yesterday. Due to some circumstances I wasn't available, but if you would like we could grab coffee?_"

Kara rubbed her eyes tiredly and asked "Who is this?"

The woman on the line chuckled nervously "_This is Lena, from yesterday, you know?_"

A smile formed on Kara's lips "Ah, Lena! Of course, when do you want to get coffee?"

"_Now? Like in ten minutes or so?_"

Kara smiled and said before she could think "Sure, where?"

"_The coffee shop near L-Corp, what's called- Ne-M-Maestro! It's called Maestro, it opened up just last week._"

"Okay, well- I will see you in ten minutes!"

Kara could here the smile on Lena's lips when she said "Goodbye Kara, see you soon." With that Lena ended the call, Kara looked at the room. She had to change, and quickly.

* * *

She had made it, with just a minute to spare. She took a deep breath and walked inside, it was like she could smell Lena, which was strange, since she immediately saw Lena through the mass of people. Kara smiled and walked towards the woman, who was looking at her with a smile of her own.

Kara almost bumped into a couple people since she was so focused on Lena, but it didn't matter. She arrived at her destination and sat down, smiling brightly. Only smiling brighter when Lena spoke up "Hello Kara, I like what you're wearing."

"Oh-Uh, thanks?"

Lena raised an eyebrow "Not used to compliments like that?" Kara shook her head "Wow- But, you're beautiful. Well," Lena smiled again "It's their mistake." Kara chuckled, she liked that Lena was giving her compliments, even though she didn't get that much. "So, Kara, I ordered you a caramel latte, is that okay?" Kara smiled and nodded, she liked these things.

"Sure, they're kind of my favourite." Lena chuckled which melted Kara, a gigantic smile appeared on her face as they started to talk about Rao knows what, in the end it was great.

* * *

They had been talking for about fifteen minutes now, Kara had gotten her drink which smelled great- but not as great as Lena. _Bad Kara! You don't think like that_. But it was the truth, Kara smelled Lena from quite some distance and it was safe to say that the CEO smelled divine. Lena placed a hand on Kara's as she talked about quantum physics, something Kara had learned all those years ago on Krypton.

It was great to hear somebody have such a vast knowledge about things, it made Kara feel all giddy inside. Suddenly Lena glanced at her watch, she frowned in confusion, so Kara spoke up "Is there something wrong?"

"It's like the time has flown, I already have to go in five minutes."

"Oh," Kara said, rather disappointed, "Uh, can- can you maybe come over to my house so we can eat take-out and talk more?" Lena chuckled and smiled.

"Sure Kara, if that's what you want than absolutely. Text me the time and place, okay?" Kara nodded and with that Lena stood up, she gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving a baffled Kara behind.

Kara sat there for more than ten minutes before she started to function again. A dopey grin appeared on her face as she stood up, walked to the register to pay which got declined since Lena had apparently already done it, and with that she left the store. The dopey grin never leaving her face.

* * *

Kara was stressing, Lena was coming. And she was not prepared, but deep inside something told her she was and everything was going to be okay. But- everything... she sighed, sat down and just waited. She knew everything would be okay, Lena wouldn't mind that her house was a little bit of a mess or the fact that food would be a little late. No- Kara knew she wouldn't so she believed herself and just waited.

Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Kara quickly stood up, x-raying who it was, and when she saw that it was Lena. She rushed to the door and opened it, she acted surprised as she said "Lena! It's great to see you here." Lena chuckled and with that Kara pulled her in for a hug.

Lena was stiff, very stiff, but after a couple seconds, when Kara was about to pull away, Lena melted into the hug and whispered "It's great to be here." Kara smiled, knowing she made Lena's day a bit better by hugging her.

When they parted Kara grabbed Lena's hand without thinking and pulled her into the apartment. She politely asked for her coat and offered, if she wanted, to put her shoes off. And with that they sat on the couch, ready to talk about Rao knows what- which was great.

Lena and Kara even talked through the first doorbell, so when Kara tipped the deliverer she tipped double, knowing that it irritated the boy. So, with pizza's in hand, Kara walked back to Lena and placed it down on the table saying "Enjoy, I have no idea what you liked so I have one with greens, meat and both." Lena chuckled and nodded, it was going great.

_A/N I did something new! So I made an Instagram account named SupercorpMcGrath, it's easier to choose a new story that way since you can all vote and stuff. I hope to see you there! (And I rate fanfiction/promote it. So maybe you can find new and enjoyable fanfic there)_


	3. Chapter 3 Talk

They had been eating and talking for quite some time. they were sitting very close but both of them didn't mind, or Kara thought Lena didn't mind. Kara liked this, just talking about many things to Lena. Kara grabbed another slice of pizza, the meat lovers, knowing Lena only ate the one with the greens. She slowly ate, not knowing if Lena would be disgusted if she inhaled the food.

Kara sighed when she had ate another piece of pizza, but that didn't make her sigh the thing was that she was thinking about Mon-El, who recently had declared his love for her and she just walked out, saying: Later. Lena stopped mid-talking and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kara just sat there, staring in front of her. "Kara?" Kara quickly looked at Lena in shock "Relax, relax," Lena placed a hand on Kara's arm "It's only me," Kara silently nodded so Lena asked "What's wrong?"

"Uh," Kara sighed again, looking down "I have a sort of coworker who just said he loved me and stuff," Kara heard Lena's heartbeat pick up "But-"

Lena, even though her heartbeat was really fast, calmly filled in "But you don't feel the same way?"

Kara sighed again and said "Yes- I don't." Kara looked up at Lena who was nodding, her heartbeat slowly getting slower.

"And," Lena started while she looked at Kara "You don't know how to say no without hurting them too much?" Kara wordlessly nodded. "Yeah, I get why you're thinking about what. But let me say this: You will know to do it right Kara, don't worry about it. From what I've learned about you I know you're a person with a heart of gold."

Kara smiled sadly and nodded, Lena was right. She could do it. She just had to be herself and be nice. Lena pulled her in a side hug and said "It's okay to feel bad about it, but you have to choose yourself from time to time."

Kara looked at Lena and smiled, it was actually helping, Lena's words were true and Kara really believed them. Kara sighed and rested her head on Lena's shoulder, while the woman slowly rubbed her arm. Kara glanced at the time and saw that it was actually pretty late, but she liked being with Lena here. The smell of the woman- the warmth- the peace she got. It was all perfect, it made her feel whole.

Not five minutes later she heard Lena yawn, Kara, clearly not wanting her to leave asked "Would you like to stay- just to sleep and stuff?"

Lena looked at Lena, her head tilted a little as she asked "Really?" Kara nodded and with that Lena broke in to the biggest grin ever. Kara smiled at the goofiness of her friend, and stood up, much to Lena's displeasure, since she was getting some clothes for Lena. After some rummaging through her closet Lena asked "You okay? I-I can go home if it's too much of a hassle."

Kara chuckled and said "Got it! Just," She held the clothes up in triumph, She turned around and saw Lena standing in the doorway, looking amused. Kara turned red and with that Lena slowly stalked over, grabbed the clothes and asked

"May I use you bathroom?"

Kara hastily nodded and pointed out the room, she also yelled after her that there was a extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. With that Lena left and Kara all but threw her clothes off and on. When she was safely in her pj's she sat down on her bed, her glasses placed on her side of the bed, as she waited for Lena. When Lena finally came back Kara stood up and excused herself, she knew she didn't need to brush her teeth, but this felt okay- the right thing to do since she had been doing it since ever came to Earth.

Out of nowhere she heard it, sirens. She groaned and let her toothbrush fall, she quickly left the bathroom, changing into her super suit with super speed and flew out of her apartment hoping Lena didn't notice it she was gone. She quickly flew to the place the sirens were going to and landed. It was some sort of gigantic alien.

Kara groaned, this was going to take way too long for her liking, somebody landed beside her, Kara knew who it was: Mon-El. Kara looked at him and said "We have to do this one quick, got a friend at home." Mon-El nodded, a sly smirk appearing at the word 'friend'. Kara looked back at the alien and saw that it was charging towards her.

Kara groaned, but she was happy she saw it on time. With that she stood ready for the impact, waiting. She was looking at the alien that was running towards her when suddenly something black ran past her. She frowned but kept standing in her pose. She saw the figure which just ran past her jump up and attack the alien. Kara looked at Mon-El in disbelief.

When Kara looked forward she saw that the wolf- or whatever it was- was having quite some problems so she quickly flew up and forward, ready to help the wolf. When she came close she saw that it was the same beast as yesterday. She flew faster, ready to help the beast, and with that she threw a punch in the alien's face. Apparently the beast had already done quite some damage because the alien fell down, unconscious.

Kara landed on the ground, quite far from the beast, Mon-El walked up to her and said "Well, that was special... didn't expect an earth native domesticated animal to help- but hey! Who cares."

Kara chuckled and said "Got to go, still have the friend at home."

Mon-El nodded and with that he said goodbye, Kara quickly flew to her apartment but when she entered she didn't heard Lena's heartbeat- she heard no heartbeat at all. So quickly she went inside and saw that a window was broken. Confused she looked down and saw that it was broken from the inside, meaning Lena escaped through a window? When she looked out she saw something running towards her, to her apartment building. The thing jumped up and with that Kara saw it, it was the wolf.

Kara stepped back, the wolf landed in front of her, and then Kara got it. She breathed out one name "Lena..."

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	4. Chapter 4 The Wolf

The wolf perked it's ears up by the mention of the name and walked forward. Kara looked confused- how could this beast be Lena? The beast walk up to Kara's, now, outstretched hand and slowly started to rub herself by moving back and forth with its head. Kara frowned, a crinkle appearing between her eyes, with that she spoke up "You're Lena, aren't you?"

The wolf perked it's ear up again and looked up at Kara, stopping the movements. Kara lowered herself, still visibly confused, but she obviously was slowly getting what was happening. Because Lena was a werewolf- scratch that, it wasn't a full moon, she was a shapeshifter. The wolf tilted his head to the side, it was like it was mirroring Kara's emotions.

Hesitantly Kara moved her, still outstretched, hand and started to pet Lena's head. It was like magic, the wolf's whole demeanour changed because the wolf's tail starts wagging as if she liked it.

Kara grinned and with that the wolf exposed moved by laying on the ground, exposing its belly. Without a second thought Kara moved down there to rub the thick, surprisingly silky black fur. She hadn't expected it to be this smooth but it felt great. A smile played on Kara's lips as she saw Lena's tail hastily move from side to side in excitement.

A couple minutes later Kara stopped, the wolf let out a whiney noise but Kara ignored it. With that she walked to her kitchen and asked to the wolf "When do you change back," Kara asked "Because I do like wolf Lena- but I want to talk to your human form," Of course the wolf didn't respond, so Kara sighed grabbed a glass and a bowl and both filled them with water. She placed the bowl down in front of the curious wolf, which had followed her and stopped whining, and ordered, when the wolf didn't do anything but just stare at Kara "Drink Lena, you just fought. I don't have anything to eat, but hydration is important."

Kara didn't knew when she turned into full mom mode, thinking about Lena's health and all- but it was rather funny: Ordering a gigantic murder beast of a shapeshifting wolf to drink. Kara slowly drunk her water while she heard the splashing of water coming from Lena. She had a moment for herself, thinking about how strange this was. Kara looked down to Lena and saw that there was a bit of blood in the wolf's fur. Kara knew her bathroom wasn't big enough for the beast so with super speed she quickly grabbed a couple of towels, dumped them on the ground and grabbed a bucket with a sponge.

She was filling the bucket with water when something bumped against her leg, she looked down and saw it was Lena. With a grin on her face Kara grabbed the bucket with lukewarm water. She walked to where she had laid the towels down, a Lena following her behind, and ordered when Lena was positioned the right way "Lay." Luckily Lena got it and laid down, Kara smiled and started cleaning Lena's fur, which the wolf didn't like.

Not ten minutes later Kara was done, with that she stood up, cleaned the stuff and went to change. But Lena was still following, so to be smart Kara quickly rushed inside her bathroom with her pyjamas and changed, mid way she heard the sound of Lena whining again, which made her smile.

But Kara quickly did everything, opened the door so Lena promptly walked in into the small space taking almost all the space up. Kara grabbed the toothbrush and slowly started to brush her teeth even though it wasn't needed, while with her hand she had left petting Lena on the head since the wolf was seeking attention by moving her head on Kara's leg from side to side.

When Kara was finally done with all that she walked to the bed and laid down, without missing a beat Lena jumped on the bed beside her, walked a bit around, and finally found the right space with a bit of her body on Kara's legs. Kara couldn't mind, she was tired. And without a word, or turning the light off, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, it was light in the room. The curtains weren't closed and her light was turned on. When she looked down, where the wolf previously had lain, she saw no other than a very naked Lena Luthor. Kara quickly got of out of bed, which Lena didn't like, and put Lena in bed, covering her with the blankets and stuff. With that she grabbed clothes from her closet and put them down for Lena to grab later.

Without a second thought Kara left the room, she knew she didn't want to hurt Lena by overstepping the rules of privacy and decency. Kara sat down in her living room, in her pyjamas, she put her feet on the table in front of the couch and turned the television on, ready to enjoy this lazy Saturday morning.

About thirty minutes later Kara heard movement in her bedroom, good, Lena was awake. Kara waited for Lena, and when the woman finally came inside Kara acted like she didn't knew the woman was there. "Kara?" Kara quickly turned around to look at Lena "I know you knew I was there." Kara bit down her lip and hesitantly nodded while looking at those emerald-like eyes she had learned to like- no, love.

Lena walked up to Kara and sat beside her on the couch, after a couple minutes of awkwardness Kara spoke up "So... we know each other's secrets..."

Lena sighed "Yes, yes we do," Lena held her hand out with Kara grabbed, when they shook hands Lena said "It's nice to meet you, Supergirl."

Kara smiled and said "It's also nice to meet you, shapeshifter."

Lena smiled and said "You're correct, I had assumed you would think of me as a werewolf, but I'm indeed a shapeshifter," Kara nodded and with that Kara shifted closer to Lena. With a smile Lena said, while resting her head on Kara's shoulder "My wolf, may or may not like you."

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

Kara lightly chuckled, her chuckling slowly dying down by the next words "It's like that thing has imprinted on you." Kara looked at Lena in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

After a couple seconds she exclaimed "What?!"

Lena just looked nervous, her hands slightly fiddling as she said "It- I'm sorry," Lena sighed but continued speaking in her nervous tone "It's like my wolf can't keep away from you. It wants to protect you."

Kara breathed out a "Oh," She stayed silent for a little time before saying "Okay- uh, I'm honored?" Lena chuckled, the mood was back to normal again "But little question."

Lena smiled and said "Ask away."

Kara smiled and asked without hesitation "You said that your wolf can't keep away from me. Does that mean it has a mind of it's own?"

Lena chuckled nervously and fiddled with her hands. Hesitantly she said "Yes- It- It does, I don't have control over what it does and what it doesn't do," Kara nodded and placed a hand on Lena's. She smiled when the woman looked at her perplexed. "You-You're not scared of it that it will turn into a murderous beast?" Kara shook her head "Why?"

"Simply. I trust you, so I trust your wolf. Even though I haven't known you for long I trust you," Lena slowly nodded, taking in the words word by word, probably not believing a thing. So Kara knew she had to take it a step further, since it was like she could read Lena without a problem. Way different than she could read any other person. "Even though I speak the truth you do not accept my truth. You're scared and I can't say you're wrong. Because you- you know it the best. You have lived with it for probably quite some time. But what matters is that you take some strength from me, take my absolute believe in you and let that guide you to the end. To what matters, because being scared won't solve anything. Going further with your life does."

Thank Rao for all those therapy sessions. She literally couldn't have wished for anything better at that moment since it looked like it finally dawned on Lena. That it was okay to be scared, to feel things and to need things but moving forward is also important. Kara squeezed Lena's hand and said "I have been scared of myself for years. I would break anything in the house, I wouldn't touch a human because of that. But then I met a cat, I named it Streaky. And Streaky let me touch him after some time. And that really helped. That made me believe I could do anything. Even though it was something little for most humans it was so big for me."

Lena nodded and spoke up. "You- Can I get a hug?"

Kara grinned and spoke up before pulling Lena into a hug "You should never ask it, you will always deserve them and will get them from me," Kara placed a kiss on top of Lena's head and whispered "I'm proud of you," Lena nodded against Kara's shoulder and silently started to cry. While Lena cried Kara just whispered things like "Just let it out,"', "It's okay," and "You're doing perfect my wolf."

After a couple minutes Lena was done crying, she moved away from Kara and cleaned her face with her hand. Kara placed a hand on Lena's leg and said "I'm proud of you for letting it all out, sometimes you just need to do that."

Lena scoffed "You seem like the type to build all your anger up inside yourself. So don't say things like that."

Kara put her hand on her heart and said in feigned ignorance "Lena!" She put her hand back down and said "You're right, I have anger issues. But hey, if I help you. You help me, right?" Lena smiled and nodded "Then it's settled. You will plan my car demolition sessions and I will make sure emotional support is ready 24/7."

Lena looked confused "Car demolition sessions?"

Kara smiled "Like punching a boxing ball but actually destroying something?"

"Oh," Kara chuckled "Hey! I'm new to this!"

Kara immediately stopped and asked "To what? Having a friend with anger issues?"

Lena shook her head "Having friends."

"Oh..." Kara thought for a little while before saying "Well, now you have me. And you're never getting rid of me."

"Wow, that is quite the promise. I hope you know that goes both ways, even though I haven't known you for that long you feel like home. And I think that matters much more than wealth and stuff."

Kara placed a hand on her heart, in feigned shock she said "You choose people on wealth? Wow, Lena, that is a whole new low."

"No! No- I don't, I just- most people in my circles do that. It's all about power and stuff." Kara lowered her hand and nodded.

"I get it, I was just teasing you," Lena visibly relaxed, her shoulders deflated and her back relaxed. Kara placed a hand on Lena's leg and said "If you ever think that my jokes are hurting you just speak up," Lena nodded "I really mean it, I'm used to having men around which means I am used to jokes like that. Don't let me being a friend stop you from speaking up." Lena nodded again. With that Kara smiled and stood up.

"So- I'm hungry, I don't know about you but fighting makes me want to eat. So- pancakes?"

That was the moment Lena's tummy growled. It literally growled for food. Both of them burst out laughing. It was going to be a good morning.

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	6. Chapter 6 Boom

_For Venus_

They had eaten and talked quite a lot, the morning had been going fine and dandy. Kara knew they had talked enough about everything so now she just could sit in peace on the couch with Lena close next to her, watching some terrible cable television. Kara sighed in content, it was good being there, sitting next to Lena.

Kara closed her eyes for a split second, making her hearing senses way more active. She heard steps outside of her apartment, she frowned nobody had said they were coming, suddenly she heard some sort click, a little bit closer she heard some sort of machine power up. This couldn't be good, so as fast as she could she changed and said to Lena "I'm sorry." Before the woman could react Kara had grabbed her, flew through a window and landed on the pavement far from her apartment. She quickly used her super hearing to hear if somebody else was in the building, yes.

Without wasting a second she located the people left in the building and got them out of the building. When she was trying to save the last two people, a couple, she heard it: An explosion. She quickly ran as fast as she could out of the building with the two people under her arms, she had to do something to save them, she was just out of the building when it crumbled down. It almost looked like the building wasn't safe- but Kara knew full well the building was safe since the DEO had made some changes after they started their collaboration with Kara.

That's when Kara felt it- it wasn't a normal bomb or whatever it was, no it was emitting kryptonite. Kara quickly stumbled back, into strong arms, and gasped. Whoever was holding her was moving her back, away from the kryptonite. It was starting to be too much, as Kara started to see black edges. With one last hurtful whimper she got knocked out.

* * *

A sigh escaped Kara's lips, she was content, her body hurt quite a lot but it was okay. Whatever surface she was on was great. Her closed eyes shot open when she heard a door opening, there was somebody else there. She quickly sat up within seconds and looked around, scanning the room in merely milliseconds. That's when she spotted Lena, back turned to Kara with a tray in her hands.

A smile appeared on Kara's lips since she knew she was safe and that was all that mattered. Lena looked at Kara and smiled "You're awake!" Kara nodded, it was great to hear Lena's voice. Lena quickly walked closer, placed the tray on a nightstand and asked "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Does your-" Kara chuckled, making Lena stop abruptly.

Kara sat up, her legs dangling down from the bed. She placed a hand on Lena shoulder and said "Thank you for helping me, I clearly needed it. And to answer your questions. My body hurts like hell but I will get through, just some sun and everything will be okay," Lena bit her lips and nodded wordlessly. Kara smiled, stood up and placed her lips on top of Lena's head. "I'm proud of you for helping me. It must have looked ugly."

Lena sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside her. Kara sat down beside Lena and looked at the woman confused. After a minute too long of silence Lena spoke up "I-I'm okay, a bit shaken up. But okay, knowing you're okay- not dead or unconscious," Kara nodded and with that Lena looked at Kara since she had previously been staring at the wall in front of them. "I was really scared- the Girl of Steel shouldn't get unconscious or things like that, so-" Kara placed a hand on Lena's knee and squeezed lightly, making the woman shut up.

"Like I said, I'm proud of you, I have no idea what you have done. But what matters is that I'm here now and alive, all thanks to you. Okay? You are allowed to be scared like death but make sure you talk about it okay? Speak with anybody you need, make sure it's confidential, and let it all out. You need to be okay Lena, since you matter way too much to me. It all matters." Lena sighed and nodded, she put her head on Kara's shoulder and said.

"Could- could we never do that again please?" Lena sounded broken, almost on the verge of tears broken "I'm scared- I just don't want to lose you." Kara hummed in response, her arm around Lena, pulling the woman closer. Taking the pleasant smell of the woman in, enjoying every second of it.

After quite some silence Kara spoke up "You feel like home, you know? A home I have never had since Krypton exploded. You feel so familiar, like I have always known you. I want to be close to you- hold you- make sure everything is okay. It really hurts to see you like this- it literally hurts. I have never had this with anybody. I also have never had somebody save me apart from family. So- the hero always gets a prize." Lena looked up at Kara, confused. All Kara did was to tilt her own head and gently place her lips on Lena's.

Kara wasn't the one to kiss first- to act upon those feelings. But she knew she had to grab these, to get what she could get. So when Lena reacted by putting her arms around Kara, Kara took it as a sign to go further, to gently bite down on Lena's lip, making the woman let out a sound between a gasp and a moan and with that Kara took her chance and slid her tongue in, ready to show how much she cared.

Minutes later, when the oxygen in their lungs was at a level that was dangerous they had their heads rested against each other, taking deep breaths as their eyes were closed. Enjoying the moment while it lasted- enjoying each other knowing full well they had to leave at some time. But for now all Kara could do was to keep close and hold her lover.

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	7. Chapter 7 Lex

Kara was still confined to the medical bed Lena had given her, making her bored as hell. Ever since they had kissed multiple doctors had visited and inspected her, Lena was there which each visit to assure Kara it was all confidential and stuff- But for some reason Kara trusted the CEO. Kara sighed and looked back at the tablet Lena had given her, being bored was almost an understatement.

Suddenly Kara frowned, where was her phone? Because by now Alex would have tried to contact her a million times. If it wasn't for her body hurting like hell and her powers being depleted that she would have gone out of bed and searched for her phone. But that wasn't happening so she would just ask Lena when the woman returned.

Kara just decided to close her eyes and hope that sleep would take her so she had to wait a little less. Luckily in about five minutes she fell asleep in a deep and heavy slumber, she hadn't slept this good in a while, mostly it was due to Mon-El harassing her and making her think of home. When she woke up again she saw that she wasn't alone the room. Lena was doing Rao knows what on a tablet.

Without looking op Lena spoke up "Hello Kara, feeling better already?" Kara's eyes fell close again as she hummed in response. "Good, good." Kara heard some sounds, most importantly Lena standing up, when Lena spoke up again she was a lot closer "I have tested the kryptonite and called with your sister, I think."

Kara's eyes shot open as she looked at Lena "You- She is coming here, isn't she?" Lena nodded with a big smile on her face. Kara gulped her saliva down, feeling hotter with the second, she was nervous because Alex was probably worried sick.

Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and said "It will all be okay, but until then I have news," Kara got a crinkle between her eyes, she was intrigued but confused about what the news could be "I have done some tests on the substance that was used, Kryptonite, and found out that whoever made that stuff, it isn't natural, has done a great job at making it deadly. It's even deadly for humans."

"Oh," Was all Kara got out before she shook her head and said "You're saying something deliberately made this?" Lena nodded "Wow- I mean- wow, that person really wants me dead," Lena nodded again "Do we have an idea who did it?"

Lena shook her head "No, we don't. I talked with Alex about it, not a single fingerprint was left, if you knew where to search that is," When Kara frowned Lena quickly said "There is almost nothing left of the building."

"Oh- Okay, uh, I lost everything then..." Kara sighed "I don't really feel that bad about it- but it's just about all those other people, they have lost their house too and their belongings."

"You don't feel bad about your stuff?" Kara shook her head.

"I have the most important thing with me," She patted her chest where her mother's necklace was. "And my clothes don't really matter, with the rate I rip my clothes I'm used to not getting attached to them," Lena hummed in response, her eyes dropping to her tablet again as she bit her lip. Kara frowned "You okay?"

Lena's head shot up "Nothing!" Kara frowned more as Lena quickly said "Nothing, just- Ugh," Lena groaned and said "I got an idea who did something like this but if it's the truth I won't be happy."

"Oh?"

"My brother of course, who else knows to make kryptonite like that?"

Kara thought deeply for a second, her eyes staying fixated on the ground, she looked up again and said "I-I don't know."

"Exactly," Lena stood up "That's why I'm going to visit him," Kara was about to protest when Lena sternly said "No discussion, just stay here and I will be back within a couple of hours."

Kara grumbled something but Lena just rose an eyebrow daring Kara to protest, in the end Kara just put her arms over each other and pouted like a little child. Lena just chuckled, patted Kara's arm and said "Go to sleep again, my darling, you can use it." Kara grumbled again but complied. She slid down in the bed and waited for Lena to leave the room, which she did, not before giving Kara a kiss on the head.

With a content smile and very rosy cheeks Kara fell asleep.

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, she felt better, refreshed. When she looked around the room she saw that Lena was back, looking at her tablet again. Kara moved to sit up, making Lena look at her. "Welcome back."

Kara chuckled and when she sat in the perfect way she said "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Lena grinned "But how did things go with Lex?"

"Quite alright, it isn't him. So I have no idea who else it may be. He did say something weird 'Mothers know best.' I know he wants to say or that my mother is the big bad or that she knows more. But I don't want to come near that woman. Our past isn't as- good as I had with Lex."

"Oh," Kara smiled sadly, she looked Lena up and down and asked "Do you want a hug?"

Lena frowned, taken aback by the question she hesitantly answered "Su-Sure?" Kara grinned, stood up and motioned for Lena to stand up as well. The woman hesitantly stood up and with that Kara closed the distance and pulled the woman in a humanly tight hug. After a minute, it took quite some time, Lena finally relaxed in Kara's arms. But it could also be due to her hands had moved lower, to the place there was no fabric apart from something elastic...

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	8. Chapter 8 Play

It had been a couple days later that Kara got released from Lena's medical lab in the basement of L-Corp. Lena had explained that she couldn't bring Kara to a normal hospital, even tough Lena was the owner of multiple, so she had brought Kara to L-Corp. Now they were going to Lena's penthouse since Kara's whole house was gone.

They were sitting in Lena's car, slightly relaxed after everything that had happened. The last couple days had been okay, but ever since Kara answered a call from Alex, Alex called every thirty minutes and that was a little too much. Kara sighed, she was a little tired since she hadn't been in the sun for a long time. Today was the first time, and it was refreshing.

Lena placed her hand on Kara's, making the older woman look at her. Lena smiled and said "It will all be okay." When Lena looked at her like that Kara had that one question rushing through her mind again, demanding an answer. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't just yell it out.

But when Lena asked "What is wrong?"

Kara lost all her withhold and yelled out "Can we play?" Lena looked confused so Kara quickly filled in, knowing full well there was no going back. "Like me and the wolf- I want to test how strong she is." Lena chuckled and squeezed Kara's hand.

"I will try, but you must agree on this: We will sleep in the same bed together, since I don't have a second bed installed yet."

"Oh," Kara smiled again, she didn't have a problem on sharing a bed with Lena. "Sure." Lena curtly nodded, a sly smirk on her face. Kara knew she had made the right choice, Lena also wanted to be close to her- which was great. With that Kara relaxed slightly and just waited.

* * *

Lena's penthouse was really one of a kind, from the great open-floor plan to the accents of colors. Kara was seated on the couch, they had planned to leave in about thirty minutes to go to the desert to play, which was great! Because Kara really wanted to. But now she just sat close to Lena, enjoying the woman's smell.

Lena had rested her head on Kara's shoulder when she spoke up "I really enjoy being close to you, like- it's strange."

Kara chuckled but in the end she had to agree, so she spoke up "You're right, I have it too. But it is nice to have friends I can be close to like this." Lena just hummed in response, as they silently watched a TV show further.

* * *

They were in the desert! Lena was already changed into her wolf form, which was not that nice to see happening. But they had a big tire and were waiting for a green light from Lena's driver that he was far away. Luckily after about fifteen minutes of cuddle time the driver texted Lena. So Kara looked at the wolf and smirked.

She stood up and said excited "We're gonna play!" At the word 'play', the wolf's ears perked up as her tail started to wag in excitement. Kara quickly grabbed the tire and flew up into the sky, beneath her she looked at the wolf, eyes focused on the tire only. With one swift moment Kara threw the tire far away, once the tire left her hands the wolf followed it in almost the same pace. Kara gasped, it was great to see a majestic beast like this perform like it was meant to be.

When the wolf had completely caught up with the tire gravity had almost done its job. With one perfect movement of the back legs of the beast, Lena flew up into the sky. Kara stood there, perplexed, as the wolf caught the tire with ease. The landing was a little clumsy, but with that the wolf turned around and started running back with the tire in it's mouth.

Kara just stood on the ground, excited to do it again and again and again. Because to see Lena operate like that- was something almost too good to be true.

* * *

Kara was tired. They had played the whole afternoon, which was great, but it made her quite exhausted due to the beast almost having no brake. Luckily she was in bed with Lena sleeping next to her. It had all gone quite fast, they had eaten together in front of the television and just relaxed. But now Kara knew she wanted it and more. She wanted to have Lena all to herself.

And now- now she just laid there, with a sleeping Lena Luthor against her, clinging to her like there was no tomorrow. But there was a tomorrow and that meant that Kara wouldn't have Lena if she didn't do something, because soon, when her house was built again, she would move back. And that meant that she would lose Lena again. Kara sighed and closed her eyes.

She wasn't ready for this. To say goodbye to Lena, not now, not ever. She knew it was weird to be attached like this to the woman, but she just couldn't do anything about it. It just felt good being near the woman.

Her eyes flew open when Lena moved closer, Kara knew she had to do something, be a hero. But it scared her, she hadn't ever felt something like this about somebody. So she closed her eyes again and slowly fell asleep, thinking about how to ask Lena flipping Luthor out.

_A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked._


	9. Chapter 9 Jump

Kara was seated at the kitchen island, Lena next to her, eating pancakes. Kara wasn't really eating her food, her normal appetite was replaced with nervousness. While playing with the food left on her plate Lena spoke up "Kara," Kara almost jumped up due to the sound of Lena's voice. Kara looked shocked at Lena who calmly asked "What is wrong?"

"N-"

Lena cut her off "No, we can't just say that nothing is wrong. Something is clearly wrong and you're going to say what."

Kara sighed, there is no better time than now, right? Kara turned to Lena, who was already facing her "Look- I-I've been thinking about something," Kara took a deep breath and asked "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Lena smiled and simply said "Yes."

"It's okay if you don-" Kara stopped mid-sentence and looked at a amused Lena "Did you just say yes?" Lena nodded, Kara gasped and stood up "I-I need to go, I need to plan a date."

"Aren't you going to work?"

Kara looked back at Lena "_Fuck_ work."

With that she started walking to the door, suddenly Lena called out "You're in your pyjamas."

Very awkwardly Kara said "Right!"

* * *

She had done it, created the perfect date. She had planned everything, from beginning till the end. It was going to be great. Like really great. She had even bought flowers for Lena, which she hoped Lena liked- otherwise she would be disappointed in herself because she thought she had chosen the right ones.

Kara sighed, she had a tailored suit on, knowing full well she appreciated those things better than dresses. With a nervous tap on the door she knocked. Within the minute the door got opened, revealing Lena Luthor in a beautiful black dress. Kara had to keep herself from gasping. Lena smiled and did a fake cough when Kara had been staring for quite a while.

With a simple trust forward Kara presented the flowers to Lena. With amusement in her voice Lena asked "I assume they are for me, and not my mother?" Kara nervously fumbled with her glasses, trying to find words, Lena chuckled and placed a hand on Kara's and said "It's okay Kara, I think you look wonderful, let me put these flowers in a vase and then we can go."

Kara nodded and with that Lena turned around, walking back into her apartment. Within five minutes Lena walked out of the apartment and presented her hand for Kara to grab. With a goofy smile on her face Kara grabbed Lena's hand and lead the woman to the elevator, ready to do this right.

The date had been going great, Lena was surprised when they arrived at a expensive restaurant, but Kara didn't care. She wanted to impress Lena, so this mattered. Kara was having fun and Lena- Lena was smiling at her jokes and goofiness. Kara liked it all.

They were in the middle of the main course when somebody stepped close to their table. Both Kara and Lena looked up, through gritted teeth Lena said to the person who stood there "Mother."

"Lena, fancy seeing you here."

Kara just looked between the two and saw almost no resemblance, were they really family? "We both know this isn't a coincidence, _mother_."

"Of course it isn't Lena. You have disappointed me, choosing to date scum like them."

Lena raised an eyebrow, her arms folding over each other as she asked "And Lillian?"

"And I'm here to stop you."

Lena chuckled, it wasn't a nice chuckle, it was actually quite a cold chuckle "We both know that means you are going make sure nobody remembers her."

"Exactly," Lillian turned to Kara "So, we can do the easy way or we can use violence."

Kara sighed and stood up, ready to give herself over, so nobody would get hurt. Lena spoke up "Kara, no." Kara looked at Lena apologetically. Suddenly she felt something in around her abdomen. She looked down and saw a knife in her body. She looked up at Lillian and did the only thing she could think of. She punched the woman in the face and fell down onto the ground blacking out immediately.

* * *

_A couple months later_

"Kara!" Kara shot up, she had fallen asleep. The last couple of months had been tiring, that's why Lena ordered Kara to stay at home for the last day of Lillian Luthor's trial. She wanted to come with, but Kara really couldn't argue with her wife.

Their whole relationship had been fast, that's why, after three months, they got engaged and married on the same day. In the end they found out what was wrong with them, their alien genes were calling to each other, begging to be close. And they had given in, chosen to be together.

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked around and saw Lena walking towards her. Kara smiled when she saw her wife smile, good news probably. When Lena didn't say anything, and Kara was standing in front of her, Kara asked "And?"

Lena grinned "Double lifelong." Kara pulled Lena close, it was great! With that she spun Lena around and kissed her roughly. They had achieved what they wanted, they had gotten what they needed. Lillian and Lex were both behind bars which meant nothing could stop them, they a Super and a Luthor of a Wolf, were going to do this! They were going to live in peace.

_The End._

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this story. I dedicate this story to Venus. I liked your enthusiasm about this story and all. I hope to see you all at my next story!_


End file.
